


In Last Night's Clothes

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Samandriel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny traces the jut of Samandriel’s bottom lip, and he whines high in his throat.<br/>“Do you wanna come, beautiful?” Benny asks, and Samandriel’s eyes slip shut, a sigh escaping out of his mouth, and a little nod of his head Benny can feel when he cups his flushed cheek. “Are you going to be good for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Last Night's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Benny traces the jut of Samandriel’s bottom lip, and he whines high in his throat.

“Do you wanna come, beautiful?” Benny asks, and Samandriel’s eyes slip shut, a sigh escaping out of his mouth, and a little nod of his head Benny can feel when he cups his flushed cheek. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Samandriel lets his mouth go slack, and Benny’s cock falls just inside the ring his lips make. He hums around the head, and Benny fists his fingers in his hair, not moving or guiding, just grounding himself so he doesn’t tip over and flatten a kneeling Samandriel because he couldn’t stay standing.

Blood rushes to make his cock fill even more, and Samandriel’s brow furrows in concentration as he takes him deeper into the back of his throat.

Benny fits a finger into his mouth, and Samandriel eagerly sucks it in alongside his boyfriend’s cock.

“Gonna come from suckin’ my cock, baby?” Benny asks, and throws his head back, his eyes rolling when Samandriel licks into his slit over and over, his lower lip catching on the crown every time he bobs his head, slick sounds echoing in the room along with both of their moans.

Samandriel breaks away to rest his head against Benny’s hip as he orgasms across the floor and all over his flat stomach, little gasps and cries muffled into Benny’s skin passing his swollen, red, wet-with-spit lips.

Benny pulls him up onto shaking feet, and he helps Samandriel to the mattress so Benny can properly get him off. Samandriel thrashes on the sheets, his entire body locking up, but then he turns to putty in Benny’s hands, completely pliant.

“Can I fuck you?” Benny murmurs low in his ear, and a shiver makes Samandriel’s lithe body shake in Benny’s large palms.

“Please, oh god, please,” he begs brokenly, a moan half choked off tearing through his throat when Benny’s nudges the head of his cock against his rim. Not entering, but a tease for later.

He grabs the lube and stays there, makes Samandriel pull in breath after breath, makes him grapple for purchase against sheets that are a little bit too silky to be doing this, but he can buy another set later.

He won’t be mad if his lover tears right through them, he just wants Samandriel to feel good.

Benny lubes up his fingers, and he carefully works one into Samandriel’s hole. He’s got thick fingers, and Samandriel is so tight it takes a while to work up to just two let alone the four he needs to get to so he’s stretched enough for Benny’s cock.

But Benny doesn't mind. Hw likes to take this time to whisper dirty things in his lover’s ear, loom over him so Samandriel knows how small he is compared to Benny, and then Benny likes to make him come all over his belly with the loudest moan he can pull from Alfie before sinking into his heat while he’s still lose and high on two orgasms worth of endorphins.

Benny likes to feel that loving edge going right along with the crazy side. Samandriel’s head will loll, and his eyes will track stars and black spots Benny’s seeing too, the pleasure on just the other side of too much.

But right now Benny goes slow, not fast. He takes his time telling Samandriel how pretty he is, how good he is opening right up and riding Benny’s hand like he was born for it.

“M’ready, please, Benny, please.”

“Please what, mon cher? You better ask correctly or I might just keep you here, right on the edge,” Benny threatens, and Samandriel groans, rolling with the stroke of Benny’s middle finger across his prostate.

“Please f-fuck me, Benny,” he bites out, and from the top of his chest up to the tips of his ears he turns bright red.

“Good boy.”

Benny keeps the same slow pace so he doesn’t overwhelm Alfie. He jerks his hips forward a fraction of an inch at a time, pulling back out when the lines in Samandriel’s face become a little too defined.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he bottoms out with a grunt, sweat dripping from his brow. Their bedroom is too hot, and everything is too tight, but it’s also so perfect Benny never wants it to end.

“You okay, darlin’?” He drawls, and Samandriel claws at his back to pull him in closer, and deeper.

“Benny,” he whispers, as if in awe, as if this isn’t the thousandth time they’ve done this. “God, you’re so big, feel like I’m being torn in two.”

A breathless, almost hysterical laugh is punched out of him when Benny starts to move.

“Gonna fuck ya until ya can’t walk, sweetheart,” Benny growls, and starts up a pace so fast, the slap of skin on skin almost hurts. Benny pulls Samandriel close so they’re kissing, no longer parted and experiencing it on their own.

Prior to Alfie, Benny never kissed anyone. The sex was enjoyable for him, but kissing seemed too intimate a thing to do with a random hook-up he wasn’t going to see twice.

But Alfie . . . he knew Alfie was special the second he saw him. He was nursing a beer at some neighborhood barbeque, and Benny instantly knew he had to woo him.

It didn’t take long, to bed him, and Benny knew he was screwed when the first thing he did was kiss Alfie.

Now, however, he barely gives it a second thought. The slide of lips against lips, and the tangle of tongues, clashing of teeth, is natural between them, and when Benny needs some space Samandriel will alternate between rocks of his hips and laps of his tongue to Benny’s stretched out neck.

Halfway through, Benny’s arms give out, and he drops his head to the crook of Samandriel’s neck as he continues to pound into him, their bodies moving up the bed with each jolt Benny’s pelvis against Alfie’s ass.

“Gonna come,” Alfie gasps suddenly, and Benny feels the warmth flood between their stomachs, come dripping from Samandriel’s slit and down his flushed-purple shaft.

“Gonna mark you up, baby boy, you ready?” Benny grunts, and he comes hard, so hard it pours out around his cock and between Samandriel’s thighs. His breath gathers and is hot against the neck of Alfie’s neck, and he kisses the moisture away. “Oh, Alfie.”

“Benny, harder, come on, I know you can do better than that,” he teases breathlessly, and Benny goes into high gear.

Benny falters and his movements are blocky and uncoordinated as the last of his energy is spent. With a final moan he pulls out of Samandriel to kiss him silly, to hold his head in his hands and kiss his neck, forehead, the bridge of his nose and the crease between his eyebrows.

Benny kisses down his chest and laps at the come on Alfie’s stomach. Finally he sucks on Samandriel’s tongue until he’s too tired to do much more than flop over to the side and take his boyfriend with him.

The blankets are pulled up over them, and Benny continues to sooth Samandriel’s heated skin until he goes lax against the ruined sheets.

“Mm, s’good,” he groans into Benny’s shoulder, and Alfie rolls so he can lay on top of Benny. “Want more.”

“I think I’ve exceeded my maximum amount of orgasms, sugar.”

“Mm,” Alfie hums. “I could still go,” he says, and gives an experimental roll of his hips to prove his point.

“Yeah, baby? Do you need one more?” Benny fits his finger’s into the crack of his ass, and he slips his pointer through the mess he’s made until Samandriel sighs and comes again. “Good?”

“Yeah, Benny, love you,” he slurs, and after only a few minutes Benny can hear little bearcub-like snores coming from Samandriel’s slack jaw.

He himself starts to drift, and only wakes when Samandriel sinks down on his cock, lips pressed against the side of Benny’s throat.

They end up kissing the entire time Alfie rides him, and in the end, he realizes kissing isn’t all that bad, especially when Samandriel is the one initiating.

Now that he can get behind.

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
